Junkyard (TF2017)
Junkyard from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Junkyard is the public face of Junkion commerce. When other civilizations come to buy used and refurbished components, more likely than not they find themselves opposite his cheerful patter and easy smile. Unlike most Junkions, whose non sequitur-laced speech pattern is virtually unintelligible to outsiders, Junkyard limits himself to references whose meaning remains clear even to the uninitiated, and has sometimes (when stressed) even been known to speak in plain English. Junkyard is notably good at identifying the needs of his customers in order to forge lifelong business relationships, as well as being a skilled technician. Direct combat is not his forte. History Junkyard is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Junkyard approached the bounty hunter freelance peace-keeper Death's Head during a pursuit on the Planet of Junk, attempting to hire him to liberate his people, who had fallen under the thrall of Unicron. Junkyard told Deaths Head he shouldn't terminate his prey (renegade Decepticons Cyclonus and Scourge) if they could be used against Unicron, citing the old Junkion saying "Never waste raw materials." Under Death's Head's direction Junkyard pretended to be one of the enthralled workforce and lay high explosives around Unicron's foothold headhold on the planet. However, as the trader approached Unicron, his mind was snared by Unicron's control and he was unable to lay the explosives. When Cyclonus and Scourge launched a diversionary attack, he broke free and attempted to warn off Death's Head. Unicron destroyed him for his trouble. |The Legacy of Unicron| A few months later, Junkyard was present when Rodimus Prime tried to contact Junk for information about the missing Wreck-Gar, who had been abducted by the Quintessons. Junkyard had a hard time keeping a straight face as they blew smoke up Rodimus's demands for information, smirking smugly at his overacting comrade. Shortly thereafter, Junkyard and his friend were waiting for Wreck-Gar on a small asteroid in the Delta Six Quadrant. The Junkions had intercepted the Quintesson Journal (lobbed in their direction by the missing Wreck-Gar some time ago) and had completed a jury-rigged setup to relay its contents via the Junkion World Service. The journal, documenting the Quintessons far-reaching plans of conquest for hundreds of inhabited worlds, utterly ruined the Quintessons reputation in the galaxy. Makes you wanna grin, doesn't it? |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. When a school of Sharkticons descended on Junkion and started mucking up the place, Wreck-Gar led his soldiers to drive them off, Junkyard among them. The next morning, the Junkions found a present left for them: a new television set! Unbeknownst to them, this set had been left behind by the Sharkticons' masters, the Quintessons. Within its broadcasts was a subliminal message, pushing the Junkions into being overtly aggressive against outsiders and making them organize all of the garbage on their world. Later, Junkyard looked on as Wreck-Gar redirected the subliminal broadcast back into outer space, resulting in several other warriors amassing in Junkion's orbit to duke it out between themselves. He joined in with his brethren in trying to shoot these invaders down until the Autobot Blaster began playing soothing music, which negated the broadcast's effects. Themselves once more, the Junkions ganged up against Galvatron to drive him and his Decepticons off their homeworld. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Jerry Houser reprises his role as Junkyard. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Junkions Category:Autobot Supporters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters